My angel (lucifer x reader)
by drade666
Summary: You love Lucifer and are willing to do anything to protect him as he would for you.


_**My angel (Lucifer x reader) **_

Lucifer was a fallen archangel, the devil but you couldn't help but fall for him after all you were similar. Your family refused to acknowledge you once they found out about your affinity for magic and most of your friends hated you for not joining the black arts side, you were a freak. At first Lucifer questioned your reasoning but the more you helped the more he seemed to be watching you until that night when the 2 of you lost control, letting all emotion loose in a frenzy of sweat, moonlight and lace. Lucifer had remained by your side ever since watching over you but now you'd made the stupidest mistake of your life, dragging him into something like this…dumb! The 2 of you fought for hours it seemed like as wave after wave of demon spawn charged after you trying to kill you but more importantly trying to kill Lucifer. Thankfully between the 2 of you the demons didn't stand a chance as Lucifer dispatched one of the final demons he turned back towards you with a smile on his face.

"Looks like that's all of them" Lucifer said smugly

"Looks like" You agree with a smirk on your face but it swiftly faded as you caught glimpse of one final demon coming quickly up behind Lucifer. You gasped then pushed Lucifer out of the way to get between the demon and him taking the hit instead of him, feeling-siring pain coarse threw you as the blade cut through your flesh. You tried to scream but all that came out of your mouth was a strangled squeaking noise that was hardly human before gasping sharply when the demon twisted the blade inside you. Your knees buckled under your body as sharp threads of pain radiated from the wound in your sternum and you were vaguely aware of the muffled sound of Lucifer's voice yelling your name.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" Lucifer shouted as he came up behind you grabbing your upper arms before you could fall to the ground. The whole world was beginning to blur around the edges as the darkness crept closer and everything sounded like you were under water as Lucifer's cool hand cupped your cheek in a desperate attempt to keep you continuous but to little avail.

Your body was limp in Lucifer's arms as he cradled you close seeking desperately for a pulse, finding one thankfully. Lucifer looked up at the demon with red-hot rage in his eyes as he killed him with a thought then returned to you, placing a hand around the blade on the wound in your sternum. Lucifer slid his hand under your legs then cradled you close to his chest as he carried you in flight to the plush room you always shared with him then laid you on the bed. Lucifer looked your injury over as sever worry set itself on his features while blood seeped from the sides of the blade still jutting from your sternum with your breathing becoming shallower by the second. Lucifer couldn't just heal you either cause when he fell his grace remained mostly intact thanks to hell but he'd lost certain abilities including his ability to heal others besides himself or his vessels. The wound was deep so Lucifer waved his wrist to conjure up some supplies to help him treat your injuries the best he could.

Lucifer placed a towel under your side then grabbed a second one as he gripped the hilt of the blade in preparation to pull it out. Lucifer used his angel power to pin you to the bed as he yanked the blade from your body, wrenching a scream from you in the process while you gasped for air desperately afterwards as he pressed the towel to your sternum to stop the bleeding. Lucifer cupped your face in his one hand, his thumb stroking gently over your cheek as he made soothing sounds to try and calm you even though you were still mostly unconscious only catching small fragments of what was going on. With a thought your shirt was gone so Lucifer could work more easily on your injury then he removed the towel from the stab wound to see just how bad it was. Lucifer stitched you up the best he could then cleaned the injury before bandaging it, he pulled a sheet over you so as you could rest after the painful ordeal. Lucifer watched for weeks, as you lay unconscious, taking care of you while you recovered with grievous difficulty.

Several weeks later you felt the darkness begin to lighten as you shifted in the bed slightly, moaning lightly. When your eyes opened everything was blurry while they tried to adjust after not being used for so long and the first thing you saw was Lucifer staring at down at you with those warm, brilliantly blue eyes of his. You tried to shift your position a little but stopped when a sharp pain shot through you making you wince as your hand flew to your side, which made you aware of the odd sensation of something tight on your hand. You lifted your hand up so as you could see it revealing an IV line had been inserted in it that's when your gaze returned to Lucifer's as he simply let you process everything before saying anything.

"Did you…do all of…this?" You asked in a weak voice

"Yes, after all I'm a few millennia old, I do know a trick or two" Lucifer told you with a warm smile on his face. You watched as tears started to well up in his blue eyes but the warm smile stayed on his lips as you felt his cool hand cup your overly warm cheek as stroked it with his thumb.

"Lucifer?" You asked in a little confusion, having not seen him like this before

"I'm just happy your alright," Lucifer stated simply as he placed a gentle kiss to your forehead. You couldn't believe the amount of love and tender caring that was radiating off of him at this moment revealing just how much he truly did love you. Lucifer pressed his lips to yours as you kissed him back the love you felt for one another was beyond anything you could ever express with words after all that was why you had taken the hit for him in the first place.

"I'm glad I've got a guardian angel," You whispered to him after breaking from the kiss

"Of course after all, you're _**my **_angel" Lucifer whispered back in your ear making you smile before falling back into a restful sleep.


End file.
